You, the Ocean and me
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Serie de Oneshots autoconclusivos referentes a la actividad de San Valentín del grupo Motín Fanficker "Día de los no enamorados". Distintas parejas y distintos protagonistas.
1. Reto I: Friendzone

**YOU, THE OCEAN AND ME**

* * *

―Día de los No Enamorados―

* * *

**Reto I**

_Friendzone_

* * *

**"Verdades"**

Marco x Jean

* * *

La oportunidad era clara, es ahora o nunca. Eren y Armin se habían alejado de Mikasa quién sabe por qué y Jean notó que por primera vez en todos esos meses desde que habían entrado a Escuela Militar, tenía una ocasión para acercársele y hacerle saber lo mucho que le gustaba, lo lindo que le parecía su cabello negro y lo interesante de su seriedad, siempre taciturna.

Aunque lo de su cabello ya lo sabía. Se lo dijo inmediatamente después de que lo notó, prácticamente empujado por un ataque de sinceridad, irrefrenable y con el ímpetu de una bala. Se lo hizo saber, ella lo agradeció con el respeto debido (porque Jean jamás se hubiera atrevido a faltarle el respeto ni mucho menos, además de que con más de algún hueso roto hubiera resultado de no haber sido así) y pareció olvidarse del asunto como si fuera la trivialidad más indigna de mención.

Pero claro, cuando el bastardo suicida le dijo que le hacía falta un corte de cabello Mikasa no dudó en hacerle caso. Los mechones negros cayeron al suelo igual que los vidrios rotos del corazón de Jean.

Después de eso, intentó actuar con cierta indiferencia delante de ella, porque sentía que si seguía insistiendo iba a quedar en ridículo, y por supuestísimo que no se equivocaba. Pensaba que había sido lo suficientemente claro, tanto ella como él, y a todas luces la mejor opción para seguir adelante con sus vidas (y la maltrecha dignidad de Jean) era hacer cuentas de como que nunca hubiera pasado nada y sacarle ronchas a Eren cada vez que pudiera y descargar así la frustración que le significaba el hecho de que fuera él quien acaparara toda la atención de Mikasa.

Eso, hasta que Marco se le había acercado una tarde a preguntarle un asunto sobre las clases o algo por el estilo. Jean no le puso mucha atención inmediatamente, así que guardó silencio esperando a que su amigo le repitiera la pregunta. Marco soltó una risita media avergonzada, sonrojándose un poco (cosa que Jean no terminó de entender) y prefirió olvidarse del tema.

―¿Estás pensando en Mikasa, verdad? ―preguntó, tímido. Una timidez que escondía más bien cierta tristeza, aunque Jean no la logró identificar. Qué sorpresa, porque Marco nunca fue alguien difícil de leer.

Jean se quedó callado, sin muchas ganas de decir nada al respecto. Sólo su cara de frustración bastó para que Marco identificara todo como un "sí".

Iba a decirle muchas cosas. Que intentara no pensar tanto en eso, que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, sin presiones. También pensó en levantar un poco la voz y hablarle claramente del error que estaba cometiendo, o de lo tonto que estaba siendo. ¿Pero con qué cara decir algo como eso? Porque si Jean estaba actuando como un estúpido, Marco no lo hacía nada mal por su lado. Ambos, tontamente enamorados de alguien que jamás les haría caso.

Marco ya lo sabía, lo había confirmado una vez, hace días. Fue tanta su decepción al escuchar la "conversación" de Jean y Mikasa, que su determinación (y mucho más) sucumbió al derribo, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar su actitud con Jean. Mal que mal, la culpa no era de él ni de nadie, uno no elige de quien enamorarse, o eso se solía decir frecuentemente. Marco era un chico demasiado justo tanto con víctimas como con verdugos, y Jean estaba lejos de ser el suyo. Al contrario. Pese a lo doloroso que resultaba no ser correspondido, al menos podría decirse a sí mismo cuando fuera viejo que en algún momento sí pudo sentir amor, gracias a él.

Pero qué amargo era recibir pan cuando moría de sed.

Marco se pregunta si Jean lo sabrá realmente. Lo hace todos los días y noches, cuando el ocio apremia y el temor a los titanes se empequeñece o el instructor no está cerca. Son soldados, sí, pero también son humanos, hombres, adolescentes. Al parecer, ni siquiera se lo imagina. ¿Porque como alguien podría ser tan cruel sin desear serlo?

―Gracias, Marco ―Le había dicho una vez, luego de una conversación profunda e intensa, cargada de sinceridades―. Eres un gran amigo.

Él simplemente se limitó a sonreír, escondiendo su mirada, sus pecosas mejillas.

Ahora, en cambio, Jean está tan silencioso que Marco desearía no poder reconocerlo.

―¿Tanto se me nota? ―Inquirió, resignado.

Marco torció la boca.

―No pasas desapercibido ―Se sentó a su lado. Jean lo miró y eso bastó para entender el agradecimiento por su compañía―. ¿Pasó algo?

―Nada nuevo ―admitió―. Ese bastardo suicida jodiéndome, como siempre.

―¿Eren?

Jean rodó los ojos un poquito.

―¿Hay otro bastardo suicida aquí?

Marco, pese a lo irritado que estaba su amigo, rio con ganas.

―¡¿De qué te ríes?!

―Perdona ―se limpió una lagrimita―. Es que me da risa que te caiga tan mal ―dijo sin más. Kirstein hizo un puchero infantil que le ablandó el corazón.

Jean era un auténtico espejo, el más cristalino, era un libro abierto para él, y por partida doble: el castaño jamás se molestó en ocultar lo que pensaba, era honesto como pocas personas podían serlo, al punto en que causaba ciertos roces con los otros cadetes. Marco, además, lo conocía como nadie. Sabía de su capacidad de liderazgo, de su intuición. Por su amor no correspondido, podía ver un reflejo de él mismo en sus febriles ojos. La diferencia, es que Jean no era tan bueno como él, porque Marco jamás podría odiar a Mikasa por algo así. Ella, igual que ellos dos, era inocente en ese intranquilo juego.

―Y hablando de Eren ―continuó Marco, tragándose el ardor amargo―, lo vi ir a dar una vuelta con Armin a los comedores.

Jean no dijo nada. Al parecer no había captado la indirecta.

―Mikasa está sola en el balcón. Podrías ir a hablar con ella ahora que no está el "bastardo suicida" cerca.

Entonces salió a verla, y allí estaba. Tal como Marco lo dijo. Solitaria, lejana, hermosa. Volteó antes de salir completamente y Marco insistió en que se atreviera otra vez, que no había nada de malo en su apariencia y que no había peor sensación en el mundo que vivir con la duda.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero su causa era una guerra que nació vencida.

Jean se animó, entonces. Salió, y Marco se dio cuenta desde su lugar que aunque quisiera que su amigo fuera feliz, su lado egoísta lo atrajo como un imán al interior apenas notó que Jean y Mikasa estaban a menos de dos centímetros de distancia. Lo quería, sí, pero también lo amaba demasiado como para presenciar de manera tan evidente cómo se le iba de las manos.

No lo soportó, lógicamente. No le sorprendía. Pero se alegraba por Jean, claro que sí. Era tanta la alegría que le brotaba por los ojos en forma de gotas.

Las ocultó rápidamente. De todo el mundo, y para siempre.

* * *

**Palabras: 1159**


	2. Reto II: Infidelidad

**YOU, THE OCEAN AND ME**

* * *

―Día de los No Enamorados―

* * *

**Reto II**

Infidelidad

* * *

**"Química"**

Eren x Historia

Mikasa

* * *

Eren se detiene un segundo. Es apenas un instante que ocupa simplemente para mirarla bien. Está tan abstraída como él, de sus compromisos previos, de las promesas rotas tras la puerta de la habitación del hotel. La nota agitada, como un remolino de fuego. No es la primera vez que la ve así y siempre, como desde el día uno, es una novedad gratificante. Es como si siempre hubiera algo nuevo en las pasiones de ella, en la forma en que lo busca con la boca y las manos. A veces es impetuosa, sorpresiva, otras, es un pajarillo dócil en las manos de él, en sus abrazos y sus besos.

Historia es una contradicción en sí misma. Eren se ríe un poco al pensarlo, antes de que el segundo de calma se vaya. Cuando la tormenta regresa, un suspiro se le escapa. Ella, pareciendo esconderle alma, se le sube a horcajadas sin decirle nada más que por esa noche, él no está autorizado a hacer absolutamente nada. Eren acata la orden. Historia lo comprende perfectamente. Él es como un soldado, ella es una reina.

Su reina.

La luz es tenue, sólo los ojos se ven. Y el anillo de Eren, el de matrimonio, que hace cinco años encuentra a su homólogo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Mikasa, es lo primero que Historia retira. Con un respeto inaudito, casi burlesco, lo deja en el velador junto a la lámpara. Y ella continúa. Desabrocha la corbata, la camisa, el cinturón, el pantalón. Toma el borde de su vestido y lo levanta hasta quitárselo. Luego, suelta su cabello.

Después, la locura. No hay tiempo para preguntas ni para adivinanzas. Y sin embargo, Eren no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que los ha llevado hasta ese punto de inflexión. Le molesta mucho no poder sentir esa sensación de plenitud con Mikasa, y en cambio, con Historia pareciera despertarse por una cuestión de causa-efecto. ¿Qué es esa química? ¿Es normal que pueda darse entre dos personas tan distintas, con destinos tan diferentes?

La cuestiona, al mismo tiempo que la siente y la percibe en cada célula, mientras ella lo ama diestramente con los labios, pausada y en detalle. Eren gruñe con los dientes apretados. Parece estar conteniéndose. Ella lo abandona un momento para desnudarse completamente. Otra vez, hay silencio en sus voces. No hacen falta las palabras. ¿Para qué decir lo que es obvio, lo que se percibe con los dedos y las miradas? ¿Qué sentido tendría escribir la ecuación?

¿Para qué permitir que el sentido común o la moral salga a flote?

Él cierra los ojos. Todo lo que siente de allí en más es la presión en sus caderas. Historia no tarda en llamarlo desesperada, en apoyarse en su amplio pecho y moverse al ritmo que ella demanda en su propia inquietud. Eren le aprieta la cintura sin intervenir en el ritmo ni en nada. Sólo la mira y la siente rodearlo, apretarlo, y con eso le basta. Es tan distinta a Mikasa que es enervante. Su cabello es largo, rubio, su cuerpo es menudo, delicado, frágil. La textura de su piel es distinta, el aroma es más dulce, más frutal. Dista demasiado de aquello que ya eligió alguna vez, y de lo que difícilmente podrá arrepentirse sin salir ileso.

Qué queda entonces, en ese hogar de nadie.

Al final, la clásica posición de complacencia, donde ella parece luchar contra el deseo de quedarse dormida en su pecho. No lo hace, porque Eren aún guarda un poco de compostura. La deja tendida en la cama cuán larga es, él se apresura en irse a la ducha a borrar todo rastro. Historia siempre ha tenido cuidado con no dejar labial en su ropa, de no impregnar mucho su ropa con el perfume a jazmines que usa, así que esos detalles jamás los considera. Sólo el agua basta para regresar a la mentira. Se acomoda el cabello en la acostumbrada coleta desprolija. Ella dice que se irá en un rato, y Eren la despide con un beso en la mejilla. La ve regresar al silencio y a la soledad que siempre lleva consigo fuera de la habitación de hotel de turno.

Él, en cambio, regresa a casa. Entra con discreción para no despertar a su mujer. La ve dormir en la cama y la imagen de Historia lo golpea como un destello de luz. Tan distinta, recuerda; tan endemoniadamente distinta. Mikasa le da la espalda a la puerta en su lado de la cama. Su cabello oscuro, negro, corto. Sus ojos grises cerrados, sus rasgos asiáticos que tan bonitos se le hicieron en su día. Ahora, eran otro signo más de la culpa con la que carga desde que conoce a Historia.

No hay motivo para delatarse solo. Se desviste despacio, después de dejar que otra mujer lo desvistiera. Se recuesta junto a ella, después de yacer con otra. Mikasa se revuelve un poco al sentir la presión cerca. Lo llama, y él, cínico, besa su nuca un segundo.

―Dúermete ―le dice. Es una súplica implícita bajo la acostumbrada dureza de su voz. Mikasa vuelve a su misma posición de antes y sigue durmiendo, tan ausente de él.

Se acerca a ella como si le temiera. La abraza por la cintura y otra vez lo mismo.

Distinta.

Y todo en esa situación está mal.

El problema, es que Eren no tiene idea de cuánto.

* * *

**Palabras: 910**


End file.
